


Angel

by Imasupermuteant



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasupermuteant/pseuds/Imasupermuteant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason isn't sure how he acquired a living, breathing conscience.  He is sure that it's driving him insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

  
It's a lot like, all of a sudden, Jason has acquired a shoulder-angel of his very own. Only instead of wings the angel has little golden head-feathers, and instead of good advice the angel has ADD.  
  
Also, He's annoying.  
  
"If you do that." His angel whispers, his breath ghosting over Jason's ear, "I'll pout."  
  
"What?!" Jason growls, dropping the gun from where it had previously been pointed at the head of a restrained gangster.  
  
"I said 'I'll pout'." Kid Flash says petulantly. He's standing beside Jason with a cocked hip and his lip just slightly jutting out. "I'll stand in front of you with the biggest pout, like, _ever_ , and you won't be able to look away because I'll just keep moving in front of you."  
  
Jason feels a rush of anger and... guilt? Arousal? He can't tell.  
  
"And if you close your eyes I'll _whimper_ until you open them again."  
  
The kid has huge eyes. Jason shuffles his feet a little and looks at the terrified mafioso. Looks at Bart (still just this side of pouting).   
  
Jason lets out a frustrated growl and shoots the gangster in the foot.  
  
"There."  
  
Bart grins and hugs him. _Hugs_ him. "I'm proud of you."  
  
The problem with speedsters is that they dodge bullets.   
  
Jason is leaving the man in the chair (he's not going to kill him thanks to his personal cherubim, but he's not obligated to keep the guy from bleeding to death either) and heads for his apartment. He's alone the whole way, and the apartment is empty when he arrives.  
  
Kid Flash is nowhere to be seen, but that means little. He's a fast little bitch after all. Jason can feel his jaw clenching. He thinks about the damage that this one single bratty kid has done to his teeth alone.  
  
There's a note next to the phone that says 'if you don't kill someone tomorrow, I'll hug you for two minutes.'  
  
He crumples it up and throws it away with a curse.  
  
Jason is running water into the kettle for tea when there is a rush of air and a warm presence at his side, arms sneaking their way around his hips. Jason wonders why he doesn't grab the kid and kill him now. He could if he wanted to. He has the skills.  
  
Maybe it has something to do with Bart's (pouting) eyes. Killing him would be like killing a baby bunny.  
  
"Call Tim."   
  
Jason almost chokes. "What? No!"  
  
"Call him." Bart insists, licking along the shell of Jason's ear.  
  
"Why? What would I say?"  
  
Bart shrugs, the movement of his body causing him to rub all along Jason's side, "It doesn't matter. He still believes in you. He misses you."  
  
Jason snorts. "He doesn't even _know_ me."  
  
"That's what you think."  
  
Jason spins around. Maybe to hit Bart (he isn't ever sure if he wants to or not), maybe just to look him in the eye. But Bart has already latched onto his other side.   
  
"I won't--"  
  
"Call Tim and I'll give you a blow job."  
  
"What?" What the hell kind of shoulder-angel is this?  
  
"Call Tim." Bart says very, _very_ slowly, "And I will suck your cock."  
  
Jason picks up the phone. Bart drops to his knees.   
  
Bart's got the button of his jeans open by the time he's finished dialing the area code. His zipper is sliding down with the first ring.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hi." He can feel the warmth of Bart's breath on his cock, through his boxers.   
  
"Hello? Who is this?" There's a note of panic in the kid's voice that makes Jason feel all warm and giggly inside.  
  
"Who do you think it is?" Bart shows his approval by mouthing Jason through the cotton of his boxers. Jason's breath shudders, he tries not to let Tim hear.  
  
"Jason?" The kid is good.  
  
"How's it going in Pretenderland?" He asks in his most cloyingly friendly voice. Bart nips him a little on the cock. A warning that makes Jason suppress a groan.  
  
"I--" The kid sounds a little confused, "It's... Good?"   
  
" _Good_." Jason isn't sure who's he's talking to anymore.  
  
"I-- Um... Are you still evil?"  
  
He can feel Bart's breath on the head of his cock. Small, teasing licks through the slit of his boxers.   
  
" _Yes_."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Jason doesn't know what to say. There's an awkward pause while they both listen to each other breathe over the line.   
  
Bart shows his disapproval by stopping.  
  
"Fuck!" Jason protests, "I mean-- Look. I'm giving you the olive branch here."  
  
Bart raises an eyebrow, and pulls out Jason's dick.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I-- _ahn_. I'm not trying to kill you anymore, so you can relax your ass, and stuff."  
  
His angel is, apparently, _very_ pleased by this development. His slender fingers close around the base of Jason's cock as he slides tiny, tasting licks along the shaft.   
  
"Oh." Tim says, "Well... okay, I guess. That's good to know?"  
  
Bart's mouth slides hotly around the head of Jason's penis and _stays there_.  
  
"Great." Jason says through his moan, "I'm glad we're all on the same page. Bye."  
  
"Wha--?"   
  
The phone is on the ground and Jason has his hand's buried in his angel's hair, pushing Bart down onto his cock and the speedster is _swallowing_ him down. It's like heaven. No pun intended.  
  
He's leaning against the kitchen counter when he comes, white in his vision and Bart's actual name on his tongue. He chokes the cry down, moaning instead as Bart swallows his come and keeps on swallowing.   
  
It's amazing. Jason is reminded of why he hasn't figured out how to shoot the kid yet.  
  
Somehow he manages to get undressed and into bed (he refuses to believe that Bart helped him) and he's falling asleep just as he notices that his conscience is crawling into the bed with him and cuddling up close.  
  
It's surreal and weird and makes Jason feel just a little bit crazy(-er than he actually is), but it's also a little bit nice.   
  
He's alone when he wakes the next afternoon. But there's a note on the bathroom mirror in a familiar, nearly intelligible, script which reads:   
  
_'Good Job! Remember not to kill anyone. If you give Nightwing a call tomorrow, I'll let you fuck me. XOXOXO.  
  
-Bart'_


End file.
